This is a case study investigating possible hypersensitivity reactions to aminophylline and theophylline in an asthmatic patient who develops dyspnea 2 hours after ingesting Theo-Dur. Vital signs, pulmonary function studies and theophylline levels were obtained to exclude subtherapeutic dosing as a cause of reversible airway obstruction.